Friends, But Enemies
by Star Darkfall
Summary: What happens when two best friends meet up with Edward and Jacob, and start to get friendly...?
1. Chapter 1: Going To New York

**"Flight 101 will be taking off shortly. I repeat, Flight 101 will be taking off shortly."** The same sentences were repeated over again in a few other languages before the airport intercom was fully silenced. The large airport was filled with thousands of giddy people, who bustled around near the shops and gates waiting for their planes or rides. Sitting on a small bench, surrounded by people, was a blonde-haired girl with a filled to the brim suitcase lying beside her. She looked as if she was in her mid-teens, and had ocean blue eyes that were slightly watery. She peered left and right, looking for a sign of anybody friendly or somebody that she knew. But nobody came.

"Flight 101 flyers, please report to Gate 7b." The intercom crackled into action once more, and the girl stood up, clutched her suitcase to her, and then walked toward Gate 7b. She took a deep breath, and a tear splashed onto her black and blue shirt. "Good bye…" She whispered. One of the Gate guards opened the gate, and the girl was swamped by who were going to be her fellow flyers. She had almost disappeared into the gate, but not before a cry rang out from behind her. "_HANNAH!_" She swung around, almost colliding with a frantic brown haired girl. "Hannah! Wait!" The girl gasped, throwing a large duffel bag over her shoulder. Hannah blinked away a tear before she recognized the person standing in front of her.

"Cassidy? What the **_hell _**are you doing here?!" She almost shouted, her eyes widening. Cassidy grinned cheekily, and her squeaky high pitched laugh filled the air around them. "I'm coming with you, you ninny!" She linked her elbow with Hannah's, and began to march into the corridor that led into the airplane. Hannah was still spluttering with utter confusion and amazement. "Wait a moment, what are you doing here!?"

"Mom wouldn't let me go until the last minute! She said that if I kept myself healthy for the last few days, I'd be able to go with you!" Cassidy announced, dragging her friend into the airplane door. "Hello!" She sang at the doorman, smiling. He grinned back and tipped his hat. Cassidy and Hannah waited until they were in the plane, before bursting into fits of giggles. They found their seats which were coincidently next to each others, before resting their baggage into the overhead compartments and flopping down into the chairs. "Yes! I'm window seat today!" Cassidy huffed, laughing loudly as Hannah rolled her eyes. "We can trade though halfway through the flight if you want!" She immediately offered. Hannah nodded. "Fine." They were silent for a few minutes, and then she asked once more.

"So, explain how this happened. I still have no clue what you were just babbling about."

Cassidy gave her a fake glare before explaining slowly. "And I thought you only did this in school! Well, what ever. Anyways, the reason I wasn't calling you back these past few days was because I've been trying to get well rested up so that mom wouldn't have a reason to say no to going to New York with you! And she let me go on a few conditions… Here…" She reached into her pocket, and brought out a tightly rolled sheet of paper. She unrolled it, and about two feet of paper and written instructions were revealed, written in small cursive letters. Hannah gasped and laughed, her face growing red. "I'll bet mine's longer than yours!" She choked, also bringing out a list and unrolling it. She was right. Anna's writing was sprawled across the page in neat sentences, and the writing didn't end for at least three feet.

_(More later!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Suddenly Falling

Cassidy gaped at the writing, mouthing wordlessly. Then she snorted. "You're not allowed to leave the apartment without locking the bathroom?" Hannah grew red.

"She doesn't want people to steal my shampoo…?" She smacked Cassidy's arm.

"Well, let's see what your mom wrote!" She snatched Cassidy's list from her hands and began to read, looking for something to tease her about. After scanning the list up and down, she burst out laughing. "Well, yours isn't much better! You have to remember not to talk in gibberish to the neighbors!"

Cassidy's face became mournful. "She means I'm not allowed to speak to the commoners in my language…" She sighed sadly. "And I was looking forward to confusing everybody!"

Hannah bit back a laugh and then sighed. "I can't believe it… New York City, for two months! I bet Ladysmith is going to seem like the countryside compared to where we're going to live!" Cassidy blinked innocently at the window. "Umm, Ladysmith is the countryside…" She snorted again. Pushing her chair back, she closed her eyes. "I'm gonna sleep. I ran too fast trying to catch up to you." She muttered, turning over to face the window. "I've decided what to dream about…"

You can dream about what you want to?" Hannah asked, not looking over. Cassidy nodded, but as Hannah wasn't looking, she didn't see. So they ignored each other for another couple of minutes, and then Cassidy fell asleep. Hannah blinked and looked down at her list, not knowing what to do. She had left her iPod in her bag… Oh well. She stood up, and brought her bag down. At that moment, she noticed two people in the seats on the other side of the aisle from them. Their hoods were pulled over their heads, so she couldn't see their faces, but she could tell that they were wide awake… she stared at them with her mouth open wide, one of them looked at her and she looked back at Cassidy then went back to looking for her iPod. An hour later, after Cassidy had woken up, Hannah told Cassidy about who she thought she saw, Cassidy was surprised, and she asked Hannah. "Do you really think that you saw Edward Cullen, the guy you have been obsessing over for years?" Hannah replied.

"Yes, it is." Then Cassidy looked over and the other black hooded looked over and she blinked in surprise.

Cassidy's eyes grew wide. "Umm… Well, if that's Edward Cullen, then that's Jacob Black!" She whispered, in horrified silence. She stared at the figure in the black hoody, and after a few moments, looked away scared as he looked over at them. The guy had black hair, and glowing black eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. He blinked at them, and then turned away, pulling black shades out of his pocket and placing them onto his eyes. Cassidy nearly growled with frustration. Was he really Jacob Black? And was that really Edward Cullen? Oh well.

"I'm guessing that those people just look a lot like them. They're not actually them…" She turned back to Hannah, who was staring at the Edward lookalike.

"But how would you know?" Hannah asked. Her eyes were trained right onto the two guys.

"I just know." Cassidy mumbled. "You had to wake me up for this?" She turned her face toward the window again, and closed her eyes. Hannah sighed huffily. "Why don't you just…"

"Fine, I will." Cassidy interrupted her. She stood up and walked out into the aisle. "I have to go to the washroom." She said conversationally. Hannah laughed and her face grew red with amusement as Cassidy waltzed away, whistling. Hannah blinked and then sighed, placing her head back onto her headrest. She soon fell asleep. As she slept, one of the figures stood up and then sat in Cassidy's seat, right next to Hannah. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but then realized that she was asleep. "Never mind…" He said quietly, standing up again. He moved back over to his seat, and turned his face toward his window, pulling his hood over his eyes, which flashed scarlet for a few seconds before being covered.

The rest of the flight was pleasant. The two girls slept for another while, and then woke up to see New York City zooming towards them from out of the window. "We're here!" Cassidy yawned, poking Hannah's arm. "We're actually here!" She stood up and peered out of the window, stretching slightly. The two figures were no longer in the seats across from them, but their coats were there. Suddenly, the plane began to shudder, and the loudspeaker crackled on. "Attention, all passengers, please look under your seats to find your parachutes. We are doing an emergency landing, I repeat! We are going through an emergency landing!" Screams followed the announcement as passengers began to frantically dig underneath their seats. Hannah and Cassidy knelt down in front of their chairs, and immediately found two folded parachutes, in the form of small backpacks. The plane had begun to descend, and a roaring sound now filled the entire room. "Oh… My god!" Cassidy screamed, beginning to cry. Hannah roughly stood up and shoved her out into the aisle.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She growled, pushing her way out into the fray of screaming people. Suddenly, somebody opened up one of the side hatches, and cold air filled the room. People began to push towards the side door, and the two girls were swept forward. The screams of people falling hit the air, and soon there were only apparently five people left in the plane. Hannah, Cassidy, the two pilots, and the stewardess stood at the door, peering out at all the passengers floating down toward the city. "Come on girls, jump!" The stewardess began to pull the cord attached to her parachute, and leapt out. A scream followed shortly. One of the pilots began to shove Cassidy toward the door, but she whirled around and smacked him in the face. With a strangled yell, she leapt forward and pushed him off instead. "Hey! You can't do that!" The other pilot shouted, advancing toward her. Hannah immediately stepped in front of him. "I'm really, really sorry!" She said quietly, stepping forward and then suddenly kneeing him in the gut. As he fell, he reached up and pulled her down with him. As if in slow motion, they began to fall outside the door. "No!" Cassidy gave a sob of horror and scrambled to pull them back up, catching the pilots hand at the last minute. She landed onto her stomach on the plane floor, and held on as hard as she could, attempting to pull them back up. Peering down over the open space, she gasped in shock. Hannah was just barely hanging onto the pilots feet, pale and with her eyes closed. She had fainted.

"Hannah!" Cassidy screamed, tears running down her face as she tried to pull the pair up. They were plummeting faster and faster, and the cold air blew hard into her face, sending her hair flying everywhere. Suddenly, a cool hand was placed onto her shoulder, and a calm voice said. "Here…"

As Cassidy looked up, another hand was placed on her other shoulder, and she felt herself being dragged up onto her feet. "Stand up." The voice continued to speak, slowly and surely. Cassidy began to focus, and found herself looking into the eyes of the two guys who had been sitting across the aisle from them previously. "Let us help." The Edward lookalike spoke again, and then the other man slid into view.

"Hold our hands." He spoke quickly, a harsh but familiar rasp in his voice. Cassidy nodded, speechless, and the three joined hands. One of Cassidys were already hanging onto one of the pilot's hands, so Jacob grabbed her free hand and Edward grabbed Jacob's other hand. All three of them slid onto their stomachs and combined their strength. With a surge of anger, Cassidy pulled hard, but she had used the last of her strength. With a small whimper, she lost consciousness. Everything went black, and the last thing she heard was the sound of people scrambling onto the floor of the plane, and then… A big bang echoed through her head, and everything went silent.

"Wake up… Wake up… WAKE UP!" A series of beeping sounds forced their way into Cassidy's head, and the acrid smell of medicine and hand sanitizer suddenly met her nose. Her eyes weakly fluttered open, and the world swam before her eyes. She tried to concentrate, but her eyes didn't focus. She blinked once, and then cringed as a large burst of pain circled her head. She cried out, and the voice again spoke out, clear and ringing. "Cassidy? Focus, Cassidy!" Strong hands gripped her legs as she thrashed around in pain, and she screamed once. Her leg had begun to throb. The hands pressed her ankles down to the bed she was laying on, and then waited until she had stilled. "Cassidy. You were just in a plane accident. Can you hear me?" It was a strange voice that she had never heard before. Calm and gentle, it spoke out once again.

"Cassidy, if you can hear me, please twitch a finger." Cassidy twitched the second finger on her right hand, and the person sighed in relief. "Good… Now…" He began to chatter needlessly, going on about how lucky she was for surviving the horrible plane crash. As his words droned carelessly on, Cassidy became aware of her surroundings. She was in an ambulance, being tossed slightly around by the movement of the vehicle. The siren was going off, and there was a slight crackling coming from the cab of the ambulance, which told Cassidy that the driver was communicating with somebody at the crash, as the voices were hurried and slightly panicked. She opened her eyes slightly, and the scene before her swirled finally into focus. She was looking into the grey eyes of a Japanese looking paramedic, with short spiky blue hair, and a sympathetic but relieved smile. He looked about eighteen, and wore a traditional paramedic's uniform, with the Red Cross banded around both his left and right arms. He smiled wider as he saw her eyes focus. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Cassidy blinked up at him, and just sighed. He laughed. "I sort of thought so. You've just been in an airplane crash. It's truly a miracle that you survived. Thank god." He stood up and checked her blood pressure. It was then that she realized that her head was covered in bandages, and a trickle of blood had just ran down her cheek. The man noticed and wiped it off with a clean white hand-towel. "I'm Sojiro, by the way. Sojiro Yukimara." He bowed his head slightly. "I'm studying to be a true paramedic. So far, I think I've been doing pretty well, but you never know." He grinned at her, and her suspicions were confirmed. He was Japanese. He winked and then continued to talk, trying to amuse her. His efforts were not in vain. Cassidy became very amused by her new friends' antics, and soon she was laughing softly at his jokes. As they reached the hospital moments later, Sojiro opened the doors and leapt down, vanishing to the side. Minutes later, more paramedics surfaced, and they began to lift Cassidy's stretcher down toward the ground. "We'll get you into emergency right away." One of them looked down at her, a small frown etched on his wrinkled face. He shook his head once, and then began to roll her out toward the emergency entrance. There came a huge sudden bump as he rolled Cassidy's stretcher into the door, and then she lost consciousness. Although she was safe and warm, there was still something wrong that she couldn't place… What was it?

As she wandered through dreams of fire and flame, Hannah cried out as pain throbbed through her head, and a heart wrenching feeling of loss ran throughout her body. "HELP ME!" She screamed, trying to close her eyes to her nightmares. It didn't help. What seemed to be a little red fireball was following her as she ran away, and darkness swirled around them as if made of small smoky clouds. Hannah's legs gave way, and she stumbled to her knees, choking with pain. She retched, and a sudden voice cut through her mind, harsh and hostile. "Wake up! Hey!" Suddenly, more pain hit her cheek, and she opened her eyes to find herself out of nightmare land and into the real world.

"H-help…" She croaked. A cold strong hand was slapping her cheek, and a sticky red substance was clotted around her eyes. She could faintly see it. More pain ran through her, and she cringed. The voice rang out clearly again, and Hannah opened her eyes to focus on Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Their concerned faces grew slightly blurry, and she blinked and the world zoomed into focus once more. "W-where are we?" She mumbled, trying to turn her head. Edward sighed, his red eyes full of impatience.

"The plane crashed." He growled, running a hand through his golden blonde hair. Hannah felt her eyes burning with tears, and looked away. Jacob hissed loudly, standing up. "If Maja hadn't been the pilot, we'd all be safe." He burst out, grinding his teeth. Edward nodded curtly, and turned to face Hannah. "Who was your friend? We lost her when the plane crashed. It was a flaming inferno. We're not sure if she survived or not, but we heard that there were a few survivors." That pissed Hannah off, and she struggled to her feet, shakily taking a hold of a nearby tree.

"You're supposed to run fast. Take me to the wreckage." She growled. Edward surprisingly nodded, and picked her up. "You coming, wolf?" He asked Jacob. The werewolf nodded and walked into the bushes. Edward smirked. "He always has to take off his clothes before morphing…" He laughed softly, sarcasm thickly coated in his annoyed tone. A snarl came from the bushes, and then a reddish gold wolf leapt out of the bushes, its gold eyes gleaming with interest and sarcasm. Edward laughed out loud, and Hannah straightened up. "What did he say?"

"That he heard me." Edward chuckled, and suddenly they shot off to one direction, moving so fast that Hannah had a hard time trying to prevent herself from crying out in pain. Jacob wove to and fro in front of them from time to time, keeping pace easily and leaping over many logs and boulders as they sped forward. As they ran, Edward and Jacob seemed to visibly tense. Edward pulled Hannah a few inches closer and kept a firm hold on her as they raced through the undergrowth. Even Jacob was beginning to show signs of apprehension, his eyes flashing with anger and a slight glimmer of fear. Hannah closed her eyes as the world flashed by, and asked quietly. "You mentioned somebody before… A person... Was it Maja?" She flinched slightly as Edward's golden eyes flashed down to her blue ones.

"Yes, it was. Maja is a part of the Volturi and their group. He took over for Jane a couple of months ago, and we're not completely sure of his powers. Some say they are great, and some say that he is weak. But if he took over for Jane, we're assuming that he is fairly powerful. You know what Jane could do." Edward replied, his expression placid and his tone level. Jacob snarled from beside them, and Edward added. "Yeah, I heard."

"What?" Hannah looked questioningly at him. Edward blinked at her. "Jacob said that there has been a large disturbance in Italy, where the Volturi is. Many people have been killed, according to him." He cast a look down at the reddish-golden wolf, who snarled again and sped forward. Hannah looked thoughtfully at her hands, which were pressed to her stomach. They were bleeding slightly, and one of her fingers were throbbing. She realized that she couldn't tell whether she was badly hurt or not. She didn't feel any real pain, but there was this sense of loss… She couldn't tell what she had lost, only that it was very bad to have lost it. Very bad.


End file.
